


HP | GGAD | 狮子与轻骑兵

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 1899-1955 时尚圈AU 德国外交官×服装设计师* 麻瓜世界背景，部分角色保留了魔法能力。有年龄操作——————旧文搬运，作于2017.6





	HP | GGAD | 狮子与轻骑兵

[ 1923 冬 • 法国 巴黎 ]

戈德斯坦恩姐妹手挽手穿过广场。蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩神情紧张，她的妹妹奎妮则像个无忧无虑的孩子一样，好奇地四处张望。  
“那是拿破仑？”  
蒂娜看向广场中央的青铜圆柱，它顶端的雕像几乎被大雪覆盖不见。  
“明早再研究这些好吗？约定的时间是八点半，我们快迟到了。”  
奎妮温柔地眨了眨眼：“亲爱的，我明白你很重视斯卡曼德先生的委托。”  
她可不太想站在冰霜覆盖的、寒风凛冽的旺多姆广场中央继续讨论这个问题。“我想借此机会采访他。赛拉菲娜快让我透不过气来了，我需要再次证明自己。”  
“我正是来支持你的，姐姐。”奎妮挽着她的手臂，把她从一次接近滑倒的危机中解救出来。她们站在阿不思•邓布利多的店铺前了。蒂娜抬起手，准备按铃。  
“别去读他的思想。”  
奎妮耸耸肩：“我尽量不——如果能控制的话。”  
她真想叹气。“希望我同意你一起来是个好主意。”  
片刻后，门打开了。是个年轻女人，金色头发垂到耳侧，当下最时髦的俏皮短发。蒂娜准备好的词句被卡在了喉咙里。她们都看着对方。  
“纽约的杂志编辑？”  
“是的，是我，蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩……这是我的妹妹，奎妮。”  
“你的裙子美极了！”奎妮对另一个金发姑娘赞美道，“你们卖这个吗？”  
“奎妮！”蒂娜想用胳膊肘捅她肋骨。  
“也许要等到春天？鉴于我哥哥还没完成它。哦，你们要见阿尔，我这就去叫他下楼来。”  
“你是阿利安娜•邓布利多？”蒂娜现在看清楚了，那条裙子上闪闪发亮的只是些别针。  
“大家都叫我安娜。”短发的姑娘冲她们一笑，很快便消失在螺旋楼梯背后。蒂娜不安地抓紧了公文包。  
“这位天才先生是个工作狂，对不对？”奎妮轻声说，目光越过白色和金色装点的门厅。  
“我说了别——去——读——他的思想！”蒂娜低声警告道。  
“只是听到了工作的声音，”奎妮朝二楼做了个手势，“你瞧，他来了。”  
蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩看着向门厅走来的瘦高个男人，发现很难用词汇描述自己的感觉——她没法把此时此刻写进杂志专栏里了。  
如她亲爱的妹妹所说，这位先生刚刚还在工作：半月形镜片，扎成马尾的红褐色长发，紫色天鹅绒外套别满了针插和线轴，被缎带系住的裁缝剪刀则像一条危险过头的项链，在他胸前晃荡。  
“您一定是蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩了，”他最终把视线落在了蒂娜身上，“我收到了纽特的电报，感谢您对我们的帮助。”  
蒂娜惊讶地发现谈话直接跳跃到了有用的部分，她打开公文包，找到那只瓶子。“这没什么……斯卡曼德先生的样品在这里。”  
阿利安娜忽然从他身后出现，把瓶子里的液体滴在手腕上，随即兴奋地跳了起来：“天哪……你们做到了！”  
蒂娜也闻到了香水样品的味道，它不是单一的，而是丰富多彩的：茉莉，玫瑰，香根草，橙花，橘子……市面上所有的香水从此都会黯然失色。在一座夏日的花园面前，只能模仿某一种花的气味又有什么意义呢？  
“他用了醛类来融合一切。很聪明。”阿不思•邓布利多平静地说道。  
“我们什么时候能够买到它呢？”奎妮热切地看着他，“它一定会大获成功的。”  
阿不思•邓布利多笑了：“我希望它能和春装一同上市。我也会认真考虑您的话的，年轻的戈德斯坦恩小姐。也许是时候在纽约开一家我们的店了。”  
“那真是个好消息。”戈德斯坦恩姐妹相视一笑。  
“不过，暂时别写到专栏里，”邓布利多温和地看向蒂娜，“很抱歉，最近几天我正忙于招待一位地位尊贵的客户，请原谅我无法接受任何杂志的采访。”  
意料之中的答复。蒂娜知道自己只剩下一次机会：“那……我可不可以写香水？如果您已经为它想好了一个名字？”  
邓布利多似乎陷入了沉思。她听见奎妮在一旁小声抽了口气：“天哪，我很抱歉……”  
这是我今天最大的错误。蒂娜无奈地想。  
但阿不思•邓布利多似乎没有听到奎妮的说话声。他从半月形镜片后面看着蒂娜，已经拿定了主意。  
“它的名字将是‘戈德里克山谷’。以及您当然可以写它，戈德斯坦恩小姐，我知道您值得信任了。”  
蒂娜有些惊讶：“我想……那是您的故乡？”  
“看来为了拜访我，您做了不少功课，令人感动。”  
她伸出手，他们握手道别：“您是个让人印象深刻的……交谈对象。”如果说此前她不理解为什么纽特•斯卡曼德坚持要称呼这个男人为“邓布利多先生”，现在她也明白了。勇敢、敏锐、热忱、优雅使他出类拔萃，为人所追随。他具有一种特别的气质，不像那种讨人厌的天才为所欲为、捉摸不定，而像是——  
像一头狮子。

蒂娜和奎妮•戈德斯坦恩重返于巴黎的黑夜之中。蒂娜如释重负，步履轻快。感觉告诉她，今晚她在酒店房间摆好打字机后一个字母都不会击错。  
她没有错过奎妮反常的安静。“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
“我在想几个月前丽塔•斯基特在VOGUE上的文章——”  
蒂娜不可思议地扬起眉毛：“你居然也看那个巫婆的专栏。”  
她耸耸肩：“你是职业女性，我可有太多时间需要打发。”  
一种不祥的预感在蒂娜身体中缓缓升起。“你不会是……读到了什么？”  
“关于邓布利多先生？是的，但我不能说，对不对？你总是告诫我——”  
“世界需要谎言和秘密。”蒂娜又叹了一口气，“没错。好吧，既然他不想说。我可不愿和丽塔•斯基特那种搬弄是非者为伍。”

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1899 夏 • 英国 戈德里克山谷 ]

阿不思跪在地上，一手拿着磁石，另一只手在地毯里摸索着。他正在找一枚掉落的针。  
这是阿芒多•迪佩特先生的工作室，他是这儿的学徒，也是所有学徒中最年长、最有天分的一个。在他原本的计划中，这个夏天他会和埃非亚斯•多吉一同前往巴黎。戈德里克山谷是个小地方，已经不能满足他的才华和野心。但母亲的意外身故让他不得不留下来照顾阿不福思和阿利安娜。  
这远不是什么愉快的差事，他只是没有别的选择。  
打翻针线盒的是阿利安娜。最近，那些女孩总是在议论他们的母亲，弄得她情绪非常糟糕。今天不是他第一次代替小妹承认错误了——免得她再受到迪佩特先生的严厉指责，哭得更厉害——他衷心希望局面能快点好转。  
“就是这家店。你绝对想不到，后来每次下午茶会，杜勒伊宫的女人们都疯狂地向我打听那顶帽子是在哪儿买的。拜托了，我可舍不得告诉她们。”  
“您真狡猾。那个制帽师值得被全巴黎认识。”  
随着一句轻微声响，金属针魔法般地回到了磁石上。阿不思的手指僵住了。这无疑是巴希达•巴沙特，那个年轻的声音他不认识，也许是巴沙特家族里的某个晚辈。他在意的是，他们谈论的那个“制帽师”正是他。  
他看见一双军靴移动到地毯边缘，停了下来。声音从高处落到地面：“有什么我可以帮忙的？”  
“没什么，我找到了。”阿不思连忙站起身。  
如果他能够更聪明一些，他会先发现另一个问题：为什么在这个中午，店里除了他一个学徒也没有？人都去哪了？  
阿不思头一次因为碰见某个陌生人而无法思考——就好像他已是一切事情的答案。陌生人穿着约克轻骑兵团漂亮的制服，这说明他不仅仅是从山谷外来的，还是从德国来的：约克轻骑兵隶属于英王的德意志军团① 。陌生人金色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛也佐证了这一点。  
他看上去就像夏天和轻骑兵应该有的那样活泼而快乐。  
巴希达•巴沙特走到他们之间。她今天戴了一顶用鸟类标本装饰的可怕帽子，那玩意似乎更应该长出腿来去花园里游荡，而非摇摇晃晃地待在某个贵妇人的头上。  
“阿不思！我就知道你一定会留在店里。正好，盖尔，你们应当认识一下，你们年龄相近，又都很聪明……”  
阿不思感到被缎带系住的裁缝剪刀正在他胸前愚蠢地摇晃着。与巴希达熟识的年轻人伸手捏住剪刀，它乖乖不动了。  
他看向他的眼睛，脸上有一种漫不经心的笑意：“好吧，那么……盖勒特•格林德沃。巴希达是我的姑婆。”

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1946 初春 • 法国 巴黎 ]

像一座蜂巢。  
嗡嗡说话声成群结队地爬上楼梯，在金碧辉煌的房间中逡巡，偶尔夹杂着快门声和闪光。  
怀表指针正向下午三点整进发，阿不思知道他的客人一定都来齐了：怀揣着雪白的邀请函，互相拥抱亲吻，然后各自落座，把纸笔放在膝盖上，等待着。  
阿利安娜正在模特之间穿梭，逐一检查她们的裙摆、袖口、帽饰的位置和妆容。那些年轻女孩们兴奋地低声交谈着，首饰在她们身上叮当作响。  
她们身穿的新款时装直到前晚仍然是摊平在工作室桌面上的布料，设计师的工作一贯如此：魔法只存在于死线前最后一个凌晨。  
他苛刻地看着自己的作品，并不确定它们是否会受到欢迎。他离开这一切整整十年了，时尚世界会再次钟爱他么？  
一串熟悉的高跟鞋声音。阿不思抬头，看见米勒娃•麦格正向他迎面走来。她看上去不怎么高兴。  
“布景出了问题？”  
麦格摇头：“万无一失，大厅现在就像是夏天的花园。我想告诉你的是，那个女人也来了。”  
“如果你是指丽塔•斯基特的话，我们已经见了一面，四个小时前，在大街上，我胳膊底下还夹着半打衣架。”  
“谁给她也寄了邀请函？”麦格的鼻子厌恶地皱了起来。他轻快地说道：  
“是我。我很喜欢她关于我‘是个疯癫的老头子’之类的描述。”  
麦格无奈地看着他：“实际上，我指的是简•乌姆里奇。”  
他扬起眉毛。这是意料之外。“听上去，我们的发布会已经成功了一半。”  
“可我感觉紧张极了，不怕你笑话。”  
“谁不是呢，安娜盯着线头和褶边一整天了，而我一想到最后还需要设计师到楼下去向大家鞠躬，就很懊悔我为什么没有试图说服阿不福思来干这件事。”  
“容我提醒一句，你们并不是天衣无缝的孪生兄弟。”麦格焦虑地看着房间另一端高挑的女孩们，手指交握在一起。  
“要不要来一块柠檬雪宝？”  
“柠檬什么？”  
时间到了，寂静接管了一切：模特们依次走下楼梯。他等待着，在衣料摩擦的簌簌声，鲜花和香烟的气味所构成的寂静中等待着。  
他不在意来自别人的评判，但这件事充满了他的生活。  
终于，掌声响了起来：礼貌的、零零落落的，然后变得热烈了。世界仿佛倒转回到他辉煌的日子里，直到欢呼从天花板上逐渐落下。  
“上场吧。”麦格轻轻推了推他的手肘。  
这句话被用来打发等待沙龙的模特，打发一切即将到来的事。  
他走下楼梯，随处可见的单词是他自己的名字。某种意义上说，他的确有一个孪生兄弟，存在于玻璃橱窗、织唛、请柬烫金上。它来自于他，又不仅仅来自于他。  
在它内部游荡的是一个更加自由、光彩夺目、桀骜不驯的灵魂。

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1899 夏 • 英国 戈德里克山谷 ]

“阿不思•邓布利多。”他向年轻人回报以自己的名字，同时礼貌地伸出手。  
德国人的衬衣是奶油白色的，昂贵而美丽的布料。阿不思不禁开始想象手指放在这件衬衫衣领上的触感——  
一个危险讯号。  
相握的手很快松开了。他将目光投向巴沙特夫人。她慈爱地看着他们。  
“那么，我要去麦金农家喝下午茶了。”  
“您希望什么时候再次见到我？”  
“好像我真的有办法一直拴住你，”巴希达•巴沙特朝她宠爱的晚辈眨了眨眼睛，“把今天剩下的部分都拿去吧，除非有弩箭比赛，上一次我看见你坐在马鞍上，还是在瑞士的时候……”  
盖勒特开朗地笑了。阿不思看着他们走回到前厅，片刻之后，他听到轻骑兵飞快地跑上楼梯。  
“只有你不得不待在这里？”  
“原本不是这样，显然今天外面发生了更有趣的事。”  
“我猜人们都正在营地附近。我一路走来时，他们正忙着向姑娘们吹口哨。”  
盖勒特解开外套扣子，在地毯上坐下，惬意地伸长了双腿。一小片日光正好落在他脸上，他眯起眼睛。  
阿不思几乎可以确定，如果盖勒特•格林德沃也留在营地上的话，他将会是穿制服的人中最引人注目的那个。  
“你或许在疑惑，为什么巴希达要领你来这里——”  
“她想让我做一身新的猎装套，”盖勒特挑战般地看着他，“我当然说了巴黎的裁缝更好，但她非常坚持……现在我明白了她的意思。有些人的乐趣存在于成群结队的时刻之外。”

那是1899年的夏天。  
阿不思•邓布利多并不知道他已经遇见了命运中最重要的人，就在这个拥挤到连生火都要小心翼翼的阁楼里，在他母亲刚刚去世、他还穿着黑色丧服的时刻。夏季天空中层叠的云，正在盛开的不知名的白花，阳光在蓝眼睛中烧灼的火焰：盖勒特和随之而来的一切是白色、纯粹、光采的。  
尚无人想到结局倒转。

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1923 冬 • 美国 纽约 ]

蒂娜捧着已经变冷的咖啡杯，打了个哈欠。  
距离赛拉菲娜和她约好的时间已经过去了将近半小时，她很怀疑就算顶头上司能够奇迹般地在今天下班前赶回办公室，她们关于她的稿件的讨论也会被接连不断的来电打断。  
她再一次阅读打印出来的文章。这是关于阿不思•邓布利多先生最新一季春夏时装的报道评论，她没有任由个人情绪泛滥的评价，但赛拉菲娜显然对此并不满意。  
这个女魔王……蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩消极地看着字母排列逐渐失去意义。忽然，主编办公室的门被撞开了。  
“让他们再考虑一次，最后一次，我的耐心到此为止了，他们觉得美国人都是傻瓜，毫无品味？我们的钱不是从树上结出来的！”  
蒂娜在椅子里扭转身体，正好看见赛拉菲娜把电话听筒和话筒扔进秘书小姐怀里。特大灾难：皮奎里主编心情糟透了。  
赛拉菲娜在办公桌另一边坐下，稿纸已经被拿在了手上。“没错，我需要和你谈谈这个。”  
好像有人用石膏裹住了她的颈椎。“……我的评论不太合适？”  
“先和我说说旺多姆的情形吧。”  
什么？蒂娜更加疑惑了，她以为赛拉菲娜讨厌无聊的细枝末节。“和往常一样，大部分时间在为布料做准备，最先被人所知的是秀场的布景：他们订购了大量鲜花。这次他选择主辅色是浅绿色、冰蓝、白色和奶油色。廓形和剪裁没什么可说的，坚持了他一贯以来的简洁大方风格。今年春夏的特别之处在于，邓布利多推出了同系列的香水和钻石首饰。欧洲对于他的珠宝设计议论纷纷，从没有人表达过类似的构思——”  
“你没有拍照片？”赛拉菲娜翻动着纸页。  
“在接近结尾的部分，”蒂娜竭力忍住将手臂伸过桌面的冲动，“对，就在这里。”  
“我指它们呈现在深色天鹅绒衬垫上的照片。”  
蒂娜耸耸肩。“他没有提供，这些珠宝哪怕在旺多姆广场也是由真人模特穿戴着来展示的。”  
“猜猜看，他有多讨厌蜡像假人，”赛拉菲娜发出一声轻笑，“Bazaar杂志对此深为震惊，以至于用上了‘离经叛道’之类的尖锐词汇。相比之下，你的专题干枯得像是在沙漠里走了四十年。”  
“事实上，我……无意批评他的设计。”  
塞拉菲娜中断了阅读，向她扬起眉毛。蒂娜只好鼓起勇气说下去：“首先，色彩的选择符合季节气息，主色调以外，使用了大量白色以捕捉光线，不至于像CD那样艳丽过头，令人晕眩。腰线的剪裁依然是便于活动的自然风格。绸缎面料在活动的模特身上呈现出流动的效果，加上珍珠装饰，弥补了去掉褶边的过分朴素。”  
“将装饰缝在下摆上也解决了面料自然垂落的难题，你忘记写了。”  
“没错，”蒂娜暗中提醒自己牢牢记住这一点，“与此同时，他设计了更长的钻石项链，抛弃了将昂贵宝石环绕簇拥在一起的传统，更强调线条——”  
“这样一来，贵夫人们会很难在克拉数上做出攀比。”  
“这样不好吗？时尚不是粗鲁，不是愚蠢的炫耀。”  
赛拉菲娜看了她一会儿，露出了一个难以分辨真实情绪的微笑。“好吧，你说得对。”  
那么，接下来。“香水——”  
赛拉菲娜抬起一只手：“够了，香水无疑在美国和欧洲都能获得成功。如果说它将遇到什么问题，那就是普罗旺斯的产能会跟不上女人的疯狂。”  
蒂娜缓慢地意识到一个事实：赛拉菲娜•皮奎里并非像Bazaar那样拒绝邓布利多的作品。  
“所以……我的问题出在哪儿？”  
“正如你所写的。‘克制’。克制的设计可以换取优雅，但你不是设计师，你是时尚杂志的编辑，你的工作是煽动他人，撬开钱包，你必须偏激。明白我在说什么吗？”  
她慢慢眨了眨眼睛：“我们要向Bazaar宣战？”  
赛拉菲娜把稿纸递还给她：“这是他们之间的战争。我们不过是见证者。多花些篇幅去猜测他的灵感来源，大众对天才总是会抱有好奇的。”  
蒂娜耸了耸肩：“那很困难，他极其吝啬于讨论自己。”  
“我们雇佣记者，不是为了让他们免费去一流设计师的沙龙消磨下午的，你要挖掘到表面看不见的东西。”  
因为大众喜欢戏剧性的故事。蒂娜看着套装前襟上没精打采的开线。很多时候，她讨厌她的工作。  
“周末之前我要看到你修改好的稿件。”离开办公室时，赛拉菲娜•皮奎里冲她的后背抛出最后一条命令。

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1899 夏 • 英国 柴郡 ]

阿不思再次见到那个德国人时，是个阴天，整个世界都藏匿在岩石般的云层后面。  
绅士们站在城堡外的草地上，等待着好戏上演。彼此熟识的会在这间隙谈论一些无关紧要的话题，但阿不思是第一次受邀参加这种活动，他找不到谈话对象。  
直到一个牵着猎犬的年轻人从人群中走向他。  
“我不知道你这么快就学会了骑马？”  
即便是在阴沉的日子里，盖勒特•格林德沃的眼睛也有着火焰般明亮的光采。阿不思看着他，发现对方身穿的红色骑马猎装正是自己的作品，不禁露出了微笑。  
“不，我只是受沃夫林先生的邀请来作观众。”  
他们一同看着格罗夫纳公爵的仆人将装着狐狸的笼子搬到草地中央。被吓坏了的红狐蜷缩在笼子一角，猎犬纷纷摇起了尾巴。  
盖勒特好奇地观察着一切：“听说这是一项非常具有英国传统的活动。”  
“那么你很快就将知道，当我们英国人无所事事时能够有多愚蠢。”  
德国人发出了快乐的笑声：“你对此并不感兴趣？”  
他没有回答。看上去快要下雨了。  
盖勒特戴上帽子，走回到人群中。他注视着德国人把猎犬牵给别人，找到一匹黑色的马，踌躇满志地望向前方。红色的猎装上衣紧绷绷地套在身上——  
因为他在上装下摆额外缝了金属链条，这件衣服看上去比别人的都更加挺括、线条流畅。不过，这种严肃古板的剪裁似乎和盖勒特•格林德沃不怎么合适。  
一阵欢呼：猎狐会开始了。

年轻的男仆顶着逐渐变大的雨跑过场地，跃上门廊，发出一声钝响。阿不思放下报纸，善解人意地为他开了门。  
“谢谢您，”年轻人抹掉脸上的雨水，原地站了片刻，以免房间里也被弄得湿漉漉的。  
“结束了？”  
男仆点头。“是公爵的猎犬了结的。绅士们很快会回到城堡。”  
“听说有人受伤？”  
“有匹马被场地上的树桩绊倒了，幸好坐在它背上的是个年轻人，他应该已经在这里……他是您的朋友？”  
阿不思注意到男仆的目光飘到了他身后的某个地方。他转过身去。  
“没什么好担心的。”  
盖勒特的外套粘了许多泥点，割伤的嘴唇上涂着药膏。可真够狼狈的——但这家伙仍然不可思议地保持着漫不经心、洋洋得意的派头。  
他走到盖勒特面前，德国人便伸手勾住了他的肩膀。他们走到通往书房的长廊上。  
他没有说话，盖勒特简单了做了个解释。  
“有一个我和我的马都没有注意到的树桩，等到了那儿，我的马犹豫了，我就从马鞍上掉了下来。”  
“听上去你冲在马队的最前面。”  
“我很高兴你没兴趣看我们的娱乐，”盖勒特摸了摸鼻子，“无论如何，从马背上摔落都不会是什么优雅动作。”  
他不禁想笑。“我只是对无力挣脱的猎物没有兴趣。”  
“但绅士们往往偏爱没有悬念的事作为消遣。”  
“我为他们感到遗憾。”  
两个年轻人相视而笑。他们在书房面前停下，盖勒特伸出一只手放在门把手上，略微低下了头。  
“有一个特别的气味，你闻到了吗？”  
他困惑地吸了吸鼻子，除了潮湿的雨水他只闻得到那个药膏刺鼻的味道。  
盖勒特亲吻他的时候没有再犯犹豫的错误。尚未愈合的伤口又开始流血，他尝到一股带有金属味的甜。  
这个吻很快被扯断了——门厅响起了人群的声音。盖勒特舔了舔嘴唇上的血，眯起眼睛看着他。  
“和你一样，我也喜欢让人感到困难的猎物。”

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1996 夏 •Bazaar杂志专栏 ]

知名记者丽塔•斯基特近日称，最新一版的《阿不思•邓布利多的生平与谎言》将额外增加整整三章的全新内容。  
作为斯基特销量最好的传记小说，她曾不止一次表示过自己对这本倾注了大量精力的作品有多么满意。在接受本次采访时，斯基特明确指出，新增章节将是一段“鲜为人知的、颠覆性的”故事。  
“你们终于能够知道邓布利多在从时尚界消失的日子里做了什么，没错，通过数年坚持不懈的挖掘，我终于找到了新一手情报。感谢这个远离战争的时代吧，迄今为止，被获解密的资料已经足以证明邓布利多在世界大战时扮演了何种角色。”  
当被问到读者们是否会对政治秘闻更加好奇时，斯基特信心满满。  
“在这本传记的初版中，我已经详细描写了邓布利多与斯卡曼德、波特之间的纠葛关系，毫无疑问，数次再版的读者都对这部分内容印象深刻。不过，和这次的另一个角色比起来，那都不过是小儿科的花边。想想看，当那些对邓布利多为人正直深信不疑的人知晓他们的偶像曾在战时与臭名昭著的盖勒特•格林德沃勾结，那该是多么爆炸性的冲击。”  
斯基特声称，这个故事将比“大多数人的想象力能够企及的更加漫长而复杂”，它不仅关乎邓布利多在本世纪最混乱的年代做出的选择，更涉及到他性格和事业奠定的少年时代。  
“关于他对设计灵感三缄其口的谜团也将在新版书面世后得到揭露。众所周知，时尚界并不是一个道德水准高尚的圈子，在感情混乱、滥用药物、商业纠纷不断的同僚们之间，邓布利多竭力掩盖的究竟是什么？他为什么从不敢提及自己的缪斯是谁？”  
听上去斯基特最畅销的作品将在今年夏天再次打破它自己创下的记录。采访最后，斯基特更宣称，已有多家电影公司正与其谈论将这位时尚大师的故事搬上银幕的可能。

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1941 冬 •法国 巴黎 ]

阿不思•邓布利多大步穿过被积雪掩埋的旺多姆广场。夜色昏沉，除了丽兹酒店仍有客房亮着灯，街上一片寂静。  
一名德军士兵站在酒店门口，似乎这正是他的工作。阿不思停顿了一下，随即他听到了某个熟悉的声音。  
“邓布利多先生？”  
“汤姆，”他向秃顶的男人点了点头，“能在现在的巴黎遇上一个熟人多么令人高兴。”  
酒店老板低头苦笑：“我的工作就是这样……您的鼻子怎么了？”  
“一个意外。”他轻描淡写道。  
“是啊，最近真是糟糕。您带了箱子吗？请把它递给我。”  
“谢谢。”他跟上汤姆。经过与士兵的一番交涉他们才走进了酒店大厅。令人惊异的是，这儿看上去和战争爆发前几乎没什么不同。  
“现在有很多德国人住在这儿，”汤姆低声说道，“您之前的房间也被占据了一部分，但在拐角的那一间我一直为您保留着。”  
“那真是再好不过。”  
“您打算重新开张……在圣诞节？”  
“我不知道。实际上，此次我是为了某些私事回来的。”  
他为汤姆脸上表露出的忧虑感到愧疚。如果这个决定并没有他预想的那么明智呢？  
已经没有其他办法了。他想，悲观地觉得这是他现在握有的唯一一条有力消息。

他重新回到一层大厅时，格林德沃已经在餐桌边等他。德国人穿着铁灰色的毛呢外套，领带和上衣口袋里的手帕都是红色的。  
外交官不用穿军装。阿不思想到这一点，感到略微的轻松。他试着像对待普通的商业伙伴那样在空位上坐下。侍者随即上前，格林德沃很快点好了单。  
沉默一直持续到等待红酒酒醒的时刻。  
“这么说，你终于决定接受我的提议了。”  
“你们并没有给我留下什么选择的余地，不是么。”  
“你仍然可以选择不去，我保证安娜不会有任何危险。”  
“还有纽特——”  
“纽特•斯卡曼德不过是你的学徒，”看到他的表情，格林德沃眯起了眼睛，“我原以为你没有蠢到自以为能够保护所有人。即便在战争之外。”  
“我很了解，”他冷淡地说，“但我至少会做到我能够做的。这也正和你们的期望一致。”  
“不，这是令人失望的……你让我感到失望。”  
他看着餐桌对面头发梳理整齐、浅蓝色眼睛的男人。这个盖勒特•格林德沃和他记忆中年轻的轻骑兵根本不是同一个人。  
“让我们先把主观好恶搁置在一边吧。我再确认一次，你会遵守你的承诺。”  
“当然。”  
“只要我前往西班牙，将信封转交给你们安排的那个人，阿利安娜和纽特都会性命无虞。”  
“你也是。途中所需的一切证件都准备好了，你一抵达那里，就能够见到安娜。”  
他沉默了一会儿。这是最后一次机会……  
“那么我相信你。”  
“理论上说这件事是‘绝密’的，但我想你应当很清楚，任何事都会留下它的痕迹。”  
“让我们一起等待审判的那天吧，”他轻声说。格林德沃看着他的脸，发出一声嗤笑。  
“你不是已经遭受过了？”  
“你在说我的鼻子。”阿不思希望自己的语气里还剩有足够的冷静。  
“是谁干的？”格林德沃问道，尽管他的表情看上去像是已经猜到了答案。  
“阿不福思。”  
“我从未知道你亲爱的弟弟会有如此强烈的民族自豪感。”  
“他只是为了安娜。事实上，他说的是，希望你们得到的是我而不是安娜，那样他完全会毫不犹豫地做出选择。”  
“他一点儿都不在乎你。”  
“他认为这是我的错。因为你我相识，安娜才会陷入危险。”  
“因为你我相识，安娜到目前为止还活着。你一定听过更坏的故事。”  
“难道我还要感谢你么。”  
格林德沃在椅子里变换了姿势，向他倾过身来。这让他们看上去显得很亲密。  
“这场战争并不在你我之间。”  
原本不是，直到我们做了不同的选择。  
这是长久以来他和盖勒特•格林德沃再次见面，实际上的感觉却更加遥远，让他不由确信自己此前的坚持是正确的，或者说是愚蠢的。他想象中的盖勒特早已不存在了。

＊ ＊ ＊

[ 1945 夏 •英国 伦敦 ]

米勒娃•麦格独自在门外等待着。  
如果能预料到这件事会有这么久，她一定会想到比站立到僵硬更好的方式来度过下午。但眼下，麦格只能看着停在庭院中的布加迪渐渐被傍晚染上紫色。  
安静被打破了。麦格看着男男女女从推开的大门走到庄严的石头建筑外面。终于，她看见了高个子的、赤褐色头发的阿不思•邓布利多。他似乎有些惊讶。  
“一切顺利，”邓布利多欢快地说道，“但愿你没有觉得这个下午无聊至极。”  
“我们不能对好消息太过苛刻，不是么。”而说到“无聊”——“先生，我们何时恢复营业？”  
邓布利多用湛蓝色的眼睛端详着她：“你一直在等待着今天，好吧……我想是时候重新开始了。”  
“只要您觉得没问题，”她观察着邓布利多的表情，“他们坚持认为他有罪？”  
邓布利多发出一声叹息：“某种程度上那是事实。我认为他们是对的，所以我帮助了他们。”  
“对你来说一定很艰难。”她干巴巴地说道。他们并肩站在台阶上，看着青灰色的天空变成深色。空气中弥漫着植物茂盛的香味，和此前的每一个夏天相像。  
“你曾经失去过吗？”邓布利多轻声说，“一个对你来说无可替代的人，你曾视若珍宝的人？”  
她想起一个年轻人的笑脸。“有的。有过一次。”  
“你仍然会想念他。”  
“每一天都想。”  
“这就是了，米勒娃。你曾经爱过，也曾被爱过，除此之外还有什么值得祈求的事呢。”

① York Hussars were one of the regiments of the King’s German Legion（KGL），一个拿破仑战争中反法同盟的产物，此处有时间操作（它实际上的存在时间是19世纪初）


End file.
